In the field of chip manufacturing, a chip may comprise a plurality of features. Customers may ask for chips with different number of features. Chip manufacturers have then the possibility to produce different kinds of chips. Sometimes, they are offering a licensing scheme where all customers get the most advanced version of a chip but they are offered to pay depending on how many features they are actually using. This is made possible because the extra cost for the manufacturer is counter-balanced by an easier book ordering and stock management. A problem hereby is to know exactly what the customer is using in every single chip and this deal of paying for what is actually used might be based only on trust.